


Seen

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Somethings are more clearly seen, when hidden.





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Well, I like Ritsu. I hardly ever write him into anything…but I do like Ritsu. He's sweet, I think. Just…a little too insane—but in a good way! Oh well… Perhaps I'll write more of him?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

Fawn eyes were dull, near lifeless, when Ayame found him. The snake frowned, suddenly worried for the normally nervous and anxious monkey. "Rii-chan?"

No answer. Ritsu didn't move as he sat against the wall.

"Rii-chan, please," laughed the snake nervously as he kneeled so he was eye-level with the monkey. "Answer me."

Those eyes never even blinked. Ayame brushed his knuckles gently down the other man's face. Suddenly, cold hands shot up, grabbing the snake's hand and holding it in place against his cheek. Ritsu's fawn eyes were closed, tears glistening under his softly curled lashes.

"R-Rii," stuttered Ayame, blinking in surprise.

"What's…what's wrong with me," whispered Ritsu softly, nuzzling the snake's hand. "Aya-niisan?"

Ayame's face showed surprise but the look was soon replaced by sympathy, a gentle tenderness. "Rii…nothing's wrong with you…"

The monkey let out a choked half-sob. "No one loves me," he whispered, shivering now. "No one wants me… I'm a freak…not worthy to live…"

"Rii," whispered Ayame, eyes reflective, distant. "Rii, what if….what if I told you I felt the same way…some days at least."

Ritsu swallowed, his large eyes opening, staring into shear and honest gold. "A-Aya…niisan?"

Ayame smiled sadly, nodding. "Yes, it's true….but I ignore it because I know I love someone…and I refuse to give up hope of them loving me in return."

Ritsu looked away. "The one…the one I love… He'll never see me…"

The snake chucked quietly. "My dear Rii-chan," he murmured. "How do you know he won't?"

"B-because," the monkey sobbed softly, "He…he loves someone else…!"

Ayame gently caressed the other man's porcelain cheek with his hand, brushing a tear away with the pad of his thumb as Ritsu's eyes widened. Confusion, fear, and…hope, showed so clearly in those fawn eyes and Ayame smiled softly. "Rii-chan, how do you know the person he loves…isn't  _you_?"

Ritsu looked away, hopelessness in those liquid eyes. "Because he could never love me, n-never see me…"

Warm, soft lips pressed to his and his eyes widened. Ayame's golden eyes looked back at him before the snake pulled away. Ritsu's fingers brushed his lips, his wide, shocked eyes never leaving the other man's face.

Ayame's expression was kind, patient, loving, as he watched Ritsu. "I promise you, Rii-chan…he sees you more than you'll ever know…"

The monkey swallowed. "A-Aya-niisan?"

Silver hair swayed as Ayame nodded. "See Rii-chan?" he said softly. "Someone loves you…and you are  _all_  he sees…"

Tears were coursing down Ritsu's cheeks now and Ayame pulled the younger man to him, cradling him against his chest. The snake rocked the sobbing monkey, trying to calm him. "It's all right," he whispered into the soft auburn hair. "I love you, Rii-chan…I'm here…"

"I-I…I l-love you too…Ayame," whispered the monkey against the snake's chest.

Ayame smiled. "I know…I saw."

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Well, I seem to be turning my attention to dear Rii-chan now. At least, this one's happy. Sort of. Well, I hope you all liked it—please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
